Beach Day
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Hot Date. One day. That is all she asks. One crime free day. One relaxing day to spend time at the beach with her boyfriend. Was that so hard to ask for?


Ahh the beach. There is truly nothing like it. Perfect weather outside. The soft feeling of the sand between her toes. The sense of peace that the ocean brings when tidal wave after tidal wave wash up on the shores. It is truly perfect. In fact everything is perfect. So perfect that even now she has the confidence to do something that she never thought she would ever do. Much less wear. Stride down confidently across the beach from a beach house heading towards a lone figure awaiting her on a beach towel. Her boyfriend of the last two years. The son of a billionaire the one and only Oliver Queen. A man that could have chosen anyone. Could have chosen from his pick of the litter. He is considered to be a high valued bachelor according to everything she has ever read. And yet he has chosen her. Has always chosen her.

Has always made the impossible seem to happen just for her. Want to go out to the beach? No problem. Want it just to be the two of them so they can have privacy? No problem. He would just buy out the beach for one day allowing them such a luxury. And for some odd reason she was okay with this. Even though a small part of her always felt selfish whenever he would do such a thing. Although she is a superheroine. One of the strongest beings on the planet and adored by the people in the end he has always treated her like a queen giving her the very best of everything. It would be the least she could do to return the favor every now and then. Such as this. Wearing a two piece blue and red bikini set with her supergirl logo on the front of her bottoms. If you wanted to call it a set. She felt rather topless with her breasts barely being concealed by the two red and blue straps across them.

But still this was for him and him alone. Nobody is here on this beach except for them. There is no danger present anywhere and shouldn't be for a while. Lex Luthor was afterall in prison thanks to her cousin for the hundredth time. She often wondered how many strikes Luthor would get before someone locked him away and threw away the key. This thought would just have to wait for another day as she silently approaches her prey. Approaches her boyfriend finding him laying back on the blanket with his eyes closed underneath his black sunglasses and his hands tucked behind the back of his head.

These eyes that suddenly as though sensing her presence open up only to go wide at what he sees. And they had better. This was a luxury only for him. Only he has ever seen Supergirl in such clothing. Although he has seen her many times without anything on but that was safely back in their apartment. This was out in the open. She can only shudder at what would happen if some reporter would take pictures of her now. Luckily for her then that they have the beach to themselves allowing her to do things such as leaning down to kiss him rather deeply that she feels being returned in tenfold and her body to be brought gently down until she is straddling his lap with his hands grasping a tight hold of her ass cheeks through her bikini bottoms.

" Wow! You look….i don't think there is a word that can describe how beautiful you look."

Feeling her lips curling up into the widest of smiles gently pecking his lips readjusting herself so that she is lying by his side flipping onto her stomach reaching out gently Kara grabs a hold of a nearby bottle of suntan lotion and raises the bottle up high as she looks over her shoulder back towards Oliver with a seductive smile.

" Mind helping me out? This bikini top is rather ...tight and hard for me to reach certain areas."

Nodding his head silently gently retrieving the bottle from his girlfriend's hand squeezing a small handful of lotion into his hands as he watches the straps across Kara's back loosen and fall down in front of her leaving nothing of her bare back covered reaching down very slowly starting from her shoulders Oliver rubs the lotion downwards towards the middle of her back causing the silentest of moans to escape her lips. Moans that are like music to his ears as his hands slowly roam downward. Roam down her lower back. Roam until they disappear into her bikini bottoms causing a satisfying moan to escape her lips from contact.

She had asked for one relaxing day. One day without having to go out there chasing down the bad guys. Without having to face off against man eating machines created by a deranged billionaire hellbent on ridding the world of Superman. And he would give it to her. She had always wanted to come out here to this beach but never dared to. Her reasons were logical. He had to give her that. So he would just have to bring the beach to her filled with many surprises in store for her.

He could only hope that nothing would go wrong. Could only hope that things would truly stay quiet like they are now. It was not easy living in Metropolis. A city that could give New York a run for its money for the slogan of a city that never sleeps. And so far his luck has held up. Held up so much that very slowly he starts to slip the bikini bottoms downward revealing the prize underneath and gets halfway before a mighty roar causes his advance to stop and his head to snap around towards the ocean at the sudden commotion.

Instantly snapping her head around to look over her shoulder as she finds none other than Parasite from the purple skin slowly emerging out of the water with this blue glow surrounding him letting out a frustrated sigh reaching down to quickly pull up her bikini bottoms snapping up to her feet to face off against this new comer with a surge of speed suddenly Kara takes off at high speed and spears Parasite hard in the chest like a guided missile and disappears into the ocean with a loud splash bringing the villain along for the ride leaving Oliver staring at the scene speechless. Staring at the ocean in complete utter silence not truly believing what he had just seen. That is until he is snapped out of his shock when suddenly another loud splash is heard followed by a scream when Parasite is suddenly launched out of the water with blazing speed high up into the air before Kara once again appears above him and delivers a double axe handle directly in the middle of his back sending him back into the ocean with a loud splash as her blue glowing eyes stare daggers at where he had landed.

These eyes that slowly turn back to look back towards the beach at Oliver before they soften when they make eye contact with each other. A peaceful scene that is suddenly broken up when a sudden flash followed by a click is heard. A flash that draws Kara's attention as she snaps her head to where it had come from only for her eyes to widen when she sees a couple of reporters taking pictures of her as they talk happily amongst themselves. Such talk about her that makes her look down only to immediately cover her bare chest with her hands and have her face flush bright red in nothing but embarrassment.

* * *

" Has The Girl of Steel finally met her match? Exclusive details about her day at the beach with her long time boyfriend on page ten."

Crumpling the newest release of The Daily Planet effortlessly in her hands and tossing it off to the far side of the room burying her face back into her pillow as she feels the mattress shifting letting out a groan as she suddenly feels her right hand being grabbed and squeezed gently Kara returns the gesture.

" I'm sorry about everything gorgeous. I fucked up."

Shaking her head into her pillow turning her head so that she can face him forcing a smile across her face gently Kara squeezes Oliver's hand.

" It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. All you wanted to do was give me one free day of drama. It's not your fault reporters are nothing but pigs."

Forcing his own smile across his face, letting out a sigh dropping his head down reaching up with his free hand slowly Oliver starts to scratch the back of his neck.

" I know but yesterday was meant to be special. I had everything planned out perfect. We would spend the whole day out on the beach. I would surprise you with a candle light dinner in the beach house. We would walk the shores with nothing but the moonlight guiding us. And then when you didn't notice, I would ..."

Instantly realizing what he had just said as his eyes go wide as saucers Oliver snaps his mouth shut unaware that Kara caught every single word that he just said. Caught his little slip up that makes her lean up from her pillow and rest her head on her hand looking at him with nothing but interest.

" You would what?"

Glancing over his shoulder finding her eyes on him almost demanding for him to confess letting out a sigh releasing a hold of her hand turning around until he is facing her fully reaching into his pocket slowly Oliver retrieves a small black box from within and gets down on one knee. As far as he would get when suddenly he lets out a grunt when he is speared to the ground before he is silenced when he feels her lips pressing against his own.


End file.
